Found
by kroyce
Summary: what was once hidden is found again... Dimitri returns Rose to her real family after years of being in hiding. AU
1. Chapter 1: dimitri

Dimitri…

He was grabbing everything out of the back of my SUV shoving it into weekender bags. I just stared at him in awe, but also in shock.  
>"Is there anything else you need?" he says quickly while zipping the last bag up and swinging it so easily over his shoulder.<br>"What?"  
>"We have to switch vehicles and we need to do it now." he tells me with urgency in his voice.<br>"But this is my car." I state plainly. "I can't just leave her here. She's like my baby. You know how much anxiety I have when she goes to the shop, it's as if my own child were in surgery."  
>I whine back not knowing what to do or what is truly happening.<br>The look he gives me is part empathy part uncertainty. "Kel we have to leave the car here, it'll be safer here. That way they can't hurt it or even total it."  
>"TOTAL IT?!" I almost scream. "What is happening?" I say much softer as my voice cracks at the end of the sentence. I feel close to tears, I still don't know what is happening. I only know this man has grabbed me and thrown anything that I own of worth from my car and into luggage bags that are now being taken to a red two door coupe.<br>"A car? You want me to get rid of my baby for a P.O.S. car?" I almost yell at him angrily as he guides me towards the car with his hand on my back. The bags over his shoulder don't seem to be slowing him down but the extra bag in his hand that he's guiding me with keeps hitting my legs and slows me down. I know he's trying to be gentle, but yet I don't know how I know he is, I just know. I feel so lost and confused. Like waking from a dream, but not waking, thinking I was waking up but somehow still in the dream. How is this happening? I feel like I've said this at least 1000 times in the last 4 minutes.

I watch as he jimmy's the lock and then pulls the fuse I'm guessing is to the alarm. He unlocks the rest of the doors and helps me in while throwing everything I had in my car into this tiny coupe. As he starts the car he finally notices I haven't moved. Not to put my seatbelt on, not to move the seat from its layback position, not to wipe the silent tears rolling down my face.

"What's happening?" I whisper as I finally turn to look at him. I can almost feel him flinch. I automatically assume it's from how I look. I've never been pretty. More ugly duckling than swan. He uses his thumb to wipe away a tear as it comes down and then reaches across me to buckle me in. I've never had a man buckle me in before. It's kind of comforting and uncomfortable all at the same time. It's one of those feelings you wouldn't know unless it's happened before. I can smell him when he's this close. His sweat mixed with his cologne. Do guys still wear cologne? Maybe it's his deodorant, or aftershave. Ugh. How can this feeling deep in my gut I have for him be this strong. it shouldn't be. not like this. not rushed when I don't even know what is happening. not after knowing him for only an hour or so.


	2. Chapter 2: the party

the party…

I've been a giant bag of contradictions. I'm nervous but calm. I'm angry but thrilled. I'm uncomfortable but at ease. I pull on my dress once more as I turn the corner that will take me to the stairwell. I know he'll be there or at least I hope he'll be there. Just like in the movies, the ugly duckling finally a swan making her grand appearance walking down the stairs to her handsome prince. I take a deep breath and a smile comes to my face as I walk out looking at my feet out of habit. When I'm finally in the center of the stair case I stop to turn and face the crowd and him.  
>Except he's not there. There's a crowd, but none of them are looking at me, they are all mingling and heading into the ball room. The staircase doesn't lead into the middle of the ballroom like you see in movies, no this takes you into the entry way and he's not here. I slowly stare around and notice a few people looking at me, but why shouldn't they I'm standing here with a look of utter despair on my face. I start to slowly walk down the stairs but soon realize I'm so nervous being alone, I'm wearing heels which are a death wish, and I'm the queen of clumsy people. I slowly make my way to the railing only to slip once. Now I'm sweating like a pig. Scared I'm going to fall down the whole flight of stairs in front of all these people. I see a few more people looking my way but again I brush it off assuming they saw my lame attempt at walking down the staircase. I give a tight smile and attempt to make my way into the dining room. Hoping to find my date, or else I'm finally high tailing it out of here. There, I finally see him and it's hard not to notice him. He demands attention when he enters a room. His 6'4" build doesn't seem right as he seems so much taller. His build is softly chiseled and his silky black hair goes just to his chin. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to run my fingers through it. In the car I've pretended to stretch just to brush against its feathery softness as he's driving. I'm frozen in my spot as he spies me with those alarming blue eyes. I feel like I can't breathe. He starts to make his way to me without ever losing eye contact. I can feel my heart accelerate as he gets closer. If he doesn't hurry I may explode just from him looking at me. He's stopped at least three times. Everyone wants to be close to him. I just want my turn. I try to slow my breathing down. Someone comes into my peripheral vision and I try to ignore them to watch my dark angel make his way to me but they are now reaching out to me, introducing them self. I see his gaze darken as these people are now tapping me on the shoulder demanding my attention. I turn and finally answer who ever is bugging me. Not long after I'm into a conversation with I don't even know who, I never did catch their name I feel a hand low on my back. I automatically flinch and stiffen not knowing who is now trying to get my attention. It's not until I feel his breath on my neck and I just know its him. Before he even speaks I know it's him. I can smell his scent and feel his breath as he says "It's just me." I instinctively relax into him. He's at my back and I can feel myself leaning into him, my body reaching for his. When he finally puts his arms around me my breath hitches and I pray to god the people bugging us will just leave. He says his apologies for walking in late, even though he was there before me but it's enough to make these strangers leave. I slowly start turning around in his arms hoping he won't let go of me. And maybe it is a night of dreams come true as he doesn't let go, he actually tightens his grip on me a bit, now that both of his arms are around my waist.<br>"Do you know who that was?" he says with a hint of anger in his voice.  
>"No I have no idea actually, not sure they even mentioned their name, or maybe I was just too distracted." I say finally looking him right in the eyes. "You know there are quite a few amazingly good looking men here tonight." As I make a show of looking around the room. I can feel him growl deep in his chest but it never leaves his lips. I place my hands upon his chest and he pulls me closer, I can feel his breath on my lips. Oh how I wish I could kiss those lips. So many wishes have come true can I really have one more.<br>"Well there may be many good looking men here but I think I can prove there is only one woman who is demanding full attention of the whole room," he says almost breathlessly. I start to look around the room for this woman he speaks of but I can feel him inching closer now if that's possible. As he breathes into my ear "you'll never find her if you're not looking into a mirror." I turn to face him and our lips brush ever so softly and quickly. I instantly miss his closeness and place my hand to my lips as he pulls away. But he just smiles. He knows what control he has over me. He starts to let go but I grab onto his jacket to stop him. He gives me a sad smile and he tells me we have to keep moving. He intertwines his fingers with mine and we start to walk through the room. I must be glowing with this gorgeous man at my side as everyone is now staring at us. I pull him closer and try to reach up to whisper in his ear but I fear my words are lost to the crowd around us.  
>"But I never got my dance." I try to say but I feel like it comes out all stuttering and short sounding. I can feel my mood dispensing as we try to make our way through the crowd. I feel like there are so many people in the dining room now that I can't even see the orchestra that has been playing wonderful classical music all night. I start to recognize the song they have started as part of The Nutcracker. I gasp in awe of the lovely sounds coming off the strings and the hush of the crowd as they begin to play. Dimitri tugs at my hand as I must have slowed down trying to see who is on the dance floor. Looking up at him from my 5'5" frame I try to convey as much as I can into that one look. He pulls me closer and I know what's coming. Words I no longer want to hear. I haven't even been here 30 minutes and he's demanding we "move on". Are you kidding me? I just spent two hours getting ready for 30 minutes and I didn't even get one dance.<br>"I'm so sorry Roza, but we have to keep moving." He knows he melts my insides when he says my name like that. I must look like a sad broken kitten because he grabs me around the waist and kisses me on the head. "Can we just please listen to this one song?" I mumble into his chest, trying to keep the tears at bay. I don't know where they are coming from. Maybe it's the emotional roller-coaster I've been on all night. He lifts my chin with his strong deft fingers so I'm looking him in the eye. I try to look away again but he has my face literally in the palm of his hand.  
>"Don't. Don't turn away from me Roza." His voice is so gruff. It's like I can feel his voice wrapping itself around my body like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night.<br>"I'm fine, let's go." I say as I step away from him and try to move in the direction we were already moving.  
>"Does the 'Waltz of the Snowflakes' really mean that much to you?" he asks from behind me. I turn to look at him dumbfounded.<br>"What? What did you just say?" I ask him in amazement. I must have some kind of weird look on my face because he looks like he's about to laugh.  
>"Did you really think I didn't know the songs from Щелкунчик, Балет-феерия? Roza I'm from Russia, I'd be a horrible Russian if I didn't know that," he almost laughs at me. I hate when he speaks in Russian. I could jump him when he does it.<br>"You know I don't have any idea what you just said, right?" his smirk lets me know that's exactly what he wanted. He leans into me lowering his voice, "Щелкунчик, Балет-феерия, is The Nutcracker in Russian."  
>"Oh." Is all I can handle to verbalize. My heart rate has shot through the roof. He's so close and smells so good.<br>"Come Roza, let's dance," he says to me as he hauls me to the dance floor. It's the only way I can describe it as I don't remember moving my feet. Everyone always says it's like floating on air when you're dancing and it's really the closet thing I could use to describe it. Being locked in his arms, I felt like I was flying across the room.  
>"I love when you smile," he whispers so close to my ear that I almost miss it. He really said I love you. All in the same sentence, I mean okay it wasn't all three words right in a row but he said them all, in one sentence, to me.<br>"When I'm with you I think I could smile like this all the time." I try to say back in my most flirty tone but it comes across sincere, which is even better.  
>"I could get use to you being with me all the time you know." He says so slyly. Oh how I wish that could happen. However it already has. We've been together non-stop for 3 days now and I honestly feel like we've been together for years.<p> 


End file.
